


Ada's Princess

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, kid!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil and the reader spend some quality father-daughter time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ada's Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Some Sindarin terms of endearment are used in this fic.  
> ada - dad/daddy  
> tithen pen - little one  
> hen min - my child  
> tithen aew nin - my little bird  
> If any of these are incorrect, don't hesitate to tell me.

   “Ada, can you fix my hair? It got all messy when I was playing,” you said, plopping down on Thranduil's lap as he sat on his throne. He made a soft grunt when you sat down.

   “You're heavier than last time, Y/N. Aren't you getting too big for ada's lap?”

   “Ada!! Don't say such mean things!!” you exclaimed, turning around to stare at your father with open mouth. He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss your forehead.

   “I'm only teasing, tithen pen. Here, turn around so I can fix your hair,” he said. You turned around, smiling as Thranduil began to unbraid the mess. “What were you doing, hen min? Your hair is as tangled as the Greenwood vines,” he said, his fingers doing their best to untangle the mop that was your hair without hurting you. After a few tears were shed, Thranduil was able to run his fingers freely through your hair. “Would you like it braided as it was before?” he asked. You nodded.

   “Yes, please.” He took to braiding your hair at the sides slowly, then bringing it all together in a neat fishtail down your back.

   “Finished. How does it feel?” Your tiny had shot behind your head to feel the plaits.

   “It's perfect, ada! Thank you!” you exclaimed, turning around and hugging your father tightly. He chuckled and you could hear the low rumble in his chest.

   “I feel as if something is missing...” he mused, standing up and setting you down. “Come with me,” he said before whisking you down the steps of his throne and off to his private quarters. Once there, you stared perplexedly at your father.

   “What is it? What is my hair missing?” Thranduil moved about the room, opening closets and dressers looking for something.

   “Close your eyes,” he said when he had finally found what he was looking for. You did as you were told. You felt something cool against your scalp and then you were moving, your eyes still shut. “Now open,” he said, and you did. Looking into the mirror, you saw upon your head the most gorgeous crown you'd ever seen. Of course, it was far too big, but it was so delicate and lovely that you couldn't help but touch it.

   “It's beautiful! Where did you get it?” you asked, turning to look at him.

   “It was your mother's. I had it made specially for our wedding day. You know, you look just like her when you smile,” he said, smiling widely, though it didn't reach his eyes. You noticed that something was different, but brushed it off.

   “Ada, can I try on your crown too?” you asked, taking off the other.

   “Of course, tithen pen,” he replied, placing it on your head. “What do you think? Fit for a princess?”

   “I think it suits you better,” you said with a laugh. “I prefer nana's. It's very pretty. Can I keep it?” Thranduil sighed and shook his head.

   “Perhaps when you grow older. Your head is much too small now.” You nodded.

   “Okay, ada.” He stood.

   “Wait there, I have something else you might like,” he said before disappearing into one of his many closets. When he emerged, he had with him three robes, one in a sparkling silver color lined with deep blue velvet, another in red dotted with sparkling gems of silver and ruby, and another in a pale green that had intricate designs stitched into it with golden thread. You gasped softly when he put the first around your shoulders. “There. Now I think you look more like a princess, don't you agree?” You smiled widely as you slipped your arms into the sleeves. Even though it was too long, you had to admit that it looked quite fetching on you.

   “I love it, ada! It suits me perfectly. You must have one made for me in exactly the same color!” Thranduil laughed loudly, clearly amused by your comment.

   “We shall see, tithen aew nin. Which would you like to try next.”

   “Let's try the green one,” you said, already taking off the silver one. The next one looked even better. You loved the gold designs. They reminded you of spring. “Now the red,” you said. That one seemed to look the best with the crown since it brought out the red berries.

   “Which do you like best?” your father asked. You thought a moment.

   “I think I like the silver one best. It's the most regal,” you said. Thranduil smiled.

   “I agree. It's one of my favorite robes.” He was taken by surprise when you turned around and hugged him.

   “Thank you for spending time with me today, ada. I had so much fun.”

   “As did I, tithen pen.”

   “I love you, ada,” you said, hugging him even tighter. He smiled and rested his hand on the top of your head.

   “I love you, too,” he said, smiling and bending down to give your head a kiss.

 


End file.
